Talk:Unnamed characters
FBI agents I think it's only a matter of time before we'll have a clear need for a separate Unnamed page for FBI agents. Thoughts? At this moment there are 4 FBI agents on the Non-CTU govt agent page, and at least 2 more need to be made. 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : No doubt. --Proudhug 19:50, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Where should these go? I've uploaded images of three of the characters with lines in the Season 6 Prequel. I think the two mercenaries belong in "terrorists", and I believe the interrogator should be in Chinese military personnel (they were deep in a Chinese military base) but I'd like to get some other opinions before I add them. Image:S6preqChinese.jpg|military personnel? Update: Wu San Image:S6preqMerc1.jpg|terrorists? Update: unnamed civ merc 1 Image:S6preqMerc2.jpg|terrorists? Update: unnamed civ merc 2 Ideas? 23:02, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : BUMP. In retrospect I think the two white guys should go in civilians, at this point. 08:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd never seen the prequel so I just looked it up on youtube - I agree that the mercenaries belong in civilians, even tho it would be cool if we could put them in terrorists I don't think they belong there. I couldn't see that interrogator guy, maybe the youtube was a dodgy version, but if he was interrogating in the base then yeah military personnel sounds good.--Acer4666 09:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: I went with civilians because as stated, those guys had nothing to do with terrorism. And it turns out that the interrogator has a name. (Whether that name sticks is an issue currently discussed at Wiki 24 talk:Canon.) 06:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::That merc driver kinda looks like Clay Cullen. --William 11:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Indeed, and I checked his imdb page and it says that he did stunts during season 6. I agree it is him, it's the hair that's throwing me off. --ASHPD24 12:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: I very much agree!--Acer4666 16:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed foreign characters What should we do about the Turkish prime minister and the ambassadors who show up? My best guess is we place them in the unnamed government page that's waiting to get started. Or something else like Unnamed foreign characters? – Blue Rook 18:43, 13 July 2007 (UTC)talk : I think we need an unnamed foreign characters page - we can include the Libiyan Ambassador from 24: Nightfall, unless you can think of a better place for him to go. SignorSimon 22:55, 16 January 2008 (UTC) : There's already an ambassador on the Unnamed government officials page. --Proudhug 22:58, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :: I had posted this idea over in Forum:Unnamed foreign characters (diplomats etc.), where the idea was rejected for reasons explained within. Ultimately, I'm happy with the Unnamed gov't officials page, as it's the most logical place to put these specific characters. It would be too US-centric to call anyone not from the US "foreign", and plus, I'm pretty sure we don't know where these ambassadors and people were actually born. Feel free to discuss this more, otherwise, after you put the Libyan on the gov't page, do you know how to link to him directly, SignorSimon? – Blue Rook 01:35, 17 January 2008 (UTC)talk : I'll put him on the unnamed government official pages - that's where I thought he should go if we didn't create a new page. By link to him directly, do you mean link to his position on the "unnamed government officials" page? Because if so, then no. SignorSimon 07:39, 17 January 2008 (UTC) I only asked because it's not as easy as linking to a regular article. After you create the section for the character, link to him as follows. First, place the page in brackets, like normal, but add a pound/number sign after the page name, followed by the character exactly as listed on that page (capital letters count!!), followed by the little pipe symbol above the Enter key (|), and then type what you want to superficially appear for the link after the pipe symbol. I imagine this is how it will look: : Libyan Ambassador If you skip the pipe and the repeated character name, the link still works, but it will be hideous and people will see the # sign there, so that's unacceptable. You can check other examples to see how it's done. It's an ugly process, I know... but it works! – Blue Rook 02:34, 18 January 2008 (UTC)talk : Yeah, I thought it should be somthing like that - similar to how its done in HTML. Thanks! SignorSimon 07:39, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Security Guards Would security guards be listed as civilians or law enforcement? --Vinny2 11:41, 22 April 2007 (UTC) : It's been a few months since you posted, but in case you check back, those characters have their own special page now. – Blue Rook 18:43, 13 July 2007 (UTC)talk Redirects Just had the idea: would anyone be opposed to creating categorized redirects for all the unnamed characters? Basically you just add categories to the redirect like any other page, and then they will be included in the category, italicized so that they stand out. They would still link to the correct section in "Unnamed X". This eliminates the need to awkwardly include unnamed people on each page - see Food service workers. --Pyramidhead (talk) 04:25, January 22, 2016 (UTC) : I've been wanting to do that for a very, very long time. They could also be used as real redirects in articles, too, instead of the way we've been awkwardly linking to section headings. You definitely have my support. We just need to promise to keep the redirect titles consistent with the subheadings. 20:23, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Haha I suggested this years ago but it was opposed :P But yes, I definitely think it's a good idea :)--Acer4666 (talk) 23:06, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Let me make sure I get this: So instead of typing "Unnamed civilians#Teenager", you would directly link to an article called "Teenager" which in itself is an automatic redirect to "Unnamed civilians#Teenager"? I see this is well-intentioned, but there's a big problem: We've done so good with our old system. If this wikia was just starting or something, it'd be a good idea, but I think it's too much work to bother with now (we'd have to go to every page that links to an unnamed character and... yeah.) Also, am I the only one who thinks we should make a list or something for all the unnamed characters of unknown status (i.e. the Starkwood technician in Unnamed terrorists)?--SuperbowserX (talk) 23:55, January 23, 2016 (UTC) : I'm constantly finding links to the unnamed character pages that do not correctly link to the header, due to them being renamed or something, and this is undetectable because the broken links don't show up in any maintenance pages. This would be a one off effort to make sure these pages can be maintained properly - and you wouldn't actually have to do any of the work, if that is what you are worried about. This redirect idea would actually be able to group those unknown status unnamed character with the rest of them, so it would give you that list as unnamed ones would be italicised --Acer4666 (talk) 00:06, January 24, 2016 (UTC) I got some mixed feelings about this proposal. I've done things with piped links like this one in my wikis which works. But there are some things that are used in redirects, which may help at times. I don't really have much of an opinion on it to be honest. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:41, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :Nothing much is going to change except on the category pages. For example on Civilians you'll now see all the entries on Unnamed civilians, etc. --Pyramidhead (talk) 00:43, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :: In reply to Acer: quite a lot has changed since that post! That was back when I supported full articles for unnamed characters, it seems. :: In reply to SuperbowserX: it would not be mandated that all of us would need to immediately go hunting for all instances of the old piped links and replace them with the redirects... as a volunteer only project, no one needs to do anything and there are no deadlines. The main goal would be completed once the redirects themselves were created and properly categorized. Regarding the old piped links, well one could simply replace them as one finds them, if one wishes. If nobody does it, then it will simply be a standing maintenance task that gets chipped away slowly. Additionally, I'm very surprised you mentioned here that you want to "make a list or something for all the unnamed characters of unknown status"! As I understand it, Pyramidhead's very proposal right here would accomplish that... we'd simply categorize the new Starkwood Tech redirect in Category:Characters of unknown status. You'd get your wish! 18:46, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for getting it started Acer. I love the results! 05:27, March 1, 2016 (UTC)